And Then There Was Love
by RawrErylla
Summary: Lily and James set out to save the latter's mother but of course, could the Marauders and the the jolly Mary MacDonald stay behind? And then...there was love.


A/N: So. Hi. New story. Jily. Enjoy.

* * *

James was sitting in the common room, reading through _Quidditch through the Ages,_ feeling bored. It was Christmas break and everyone had gone off home except him. His parents were on a trip that he hadn't fancied going on. He started nodding off when he heard someone come down the steps. He hadn't realized anyone else stayed behind. He turned to look. "Evans?" he said, a bit puzzled, but not unhappy.

Lily Evans turned around just as she was about to go out the portrait to see who was calling her. _Great, it's the toerag._ She tried to act calmly and asked, "Yes, Potter?"

He smirked, "I didn't know you stayed behind." he said, feeling more cheerful than he had moments ago.

"Well, I did," Lily shrugged and went out the portrait, feeling a bit relieved to leave James behind.

He sat there for a moment and then curiosity got the better of him and he followed her out. He looked around and saw her turn the corridor and jogged to catch up, "Where are you headed to?" he asked, suddenly at her side.

"Just the Great Hall, or probably the snow ball fight, if I'm feeling it," Lily answered.

"Ah," he replied without inflection, walking along with her. "Suppose I'll join you."

"Uhm, okay," she said awkwardly as she headed down outside for the snowball fight raging on between Ravenclaws joined with Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Gryffindors.

He smirked and walked away from her, picking up some snow. He turned quick and tossed it at her, hitting her in the back of the head.

"Potter!" she screamed, not entirely angry, and cast a spell on a snow man to keep hitting him with snow balls.

James laughed and ducked down behind a bank of snow, levitating a bunch of snow balls using his wand and sending all of them flying at Lily.

Lily smiled and had a temporary snow shield. The snow man threw bigger snow balls at James now.

He sent a hex at the snowman and it erupted into dozens of snowballs... all for Lily. He laughed, "You'll have to do better than that lame charm!" he called to her.

"Oh, okay," she smiled sweetly and pretended to yawn as the snowballs melted to water before it touched the air she breathed.

"Clever girl," James muttered under his breath. He ducked lower behind his snow bank until he'd be invisible to Lily. He pulled a silvery piece of material out from the pocket in his robe and donned it, becoming invisible to everyone. He chuckled as he walked right up to Lily as she looked around for him. James snuck up behind her and picked up a ball of snow off the ground and dropped it straight down on her head before she knew he was there.

"POTTER!" she screamed as loud as you can hear even from high above McGonagall's office.

He ran a little off, laughing and hid behind a tree. He removed the cloak and hid it back in his robe pocket, but remained hidden.

The Ravenclaws and all the rest of the Houses stopped to watch this rare moment of James and Lily playing. Lily sighed in resignation.

James popped his head out and waved at her from behind his tree, "Oi, Evans! Over here!"

"I'm so going to get you, Potter!" To her fury, the spell she casted threw rocks and not snow balls.

"Whoa!" he yelled, ducking the rocks, "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He half laughed, afraid for her answer.

"As always," a Ravenclaw behind them sighed, her comment perfectly audible.

James tried to ignore the girl, but glanced over anyway, smirking.

Lily gritted her teeth and walked inside, her aura burning. _Freaking Potter ruining the day._

Making a face, James ran after her, "I'm sorry, Lily..." he said, feeling bad that he'd made her so angry.

She pretended she didn't hear anything. She continued on the way to the seventh floor to a secret room she found.

He followed after her, "Lily! I said I'm sorry? Where are you going?"

She knew he was following, so she kept pace yet she didn't answer, and continued up.

She hadn't sent him away, so James could only assume that she wanted him to follow, so he did, but now more silently and quicker to keep up. She was turning corners faster than a Seeker.

Finally, she was in front of a wall in the seventh floor. She walked past it three times, muttering a prayer. At last, it opened and she entered. But she left it open for James to come in.

He walked in, looking about the room confused, "What's this?" he asked "I haven't been in here." he made a note of it to remember to explore it with Sirius when he got back from Grimmauld Place.

"It's the Room of Requirement," she replied as the room echoed. The room turned into a misty room with a lot of weird materials.

James jumped back in surprise, "It changes?" he asked, not really too surprised at Hogwarts anymore, but still. It changed. "How'd you find this?"

"Accidentally, when I was patrolling the corridors one night. And yes, it changes to what you need. That's why it's so-called," she answered.

"Why are we here...?" he wondered aloud, looking around the room, "And why do you need this kind of….room?"

"You'll see..." she opened something at the back like an hourglass then the room darkened.

James waited patiently... and nervously, glancing around for any clues.

A misty voice called out, something mysteriously sounding like Mrs Potter from a dark pit. _Help! Somebody help me!_

"That sounds like my mum...?" he called, walking towards the pit.

"It _is_ her..." she nodded and the light was back on the room.

"What in Merlin's name do you mean?" James said incredulously.

"I let you here because of that," she explained patiently. "I've had that dream for many nights now. I'm worried about your mum," she admitted.

"Er...? I don't understand. Is she down there?" he asked, trying to peer down the pit but his head bumped to the wall, realising that it's more of a picture and not a real pit.

"No. But she's somewhere like that, kidnapped, I think. That is a Mirture. It's similar to a canvas, although it shows one's dreams."

"My mum is in France for the holidays..." he said in disbelief.

"That fits...horribly, put perfectly," she frowned.

James made a face, "How exactly..?"

"She's gone. On the first dream, I heard voices that are vague but definitely French. Maybe Voldemort has French Death Eaters..." she muttered.

"Second dream, I saw a flash of the Eiffel Tower before I heard her voice again."

He shook his head, "That's mad."

"It's real. Have you read the news? The minister, your father, is now in a mental breakdown. Do you know why?"

* * *

A/N: actually this was a roleplay on Omegle I did with a stranger but she disconnected so. Yeah.


End file.
